Question: How many positive two-digit integers are multiples of 5 and of 7?
Solution: Since 5 and 7 share no factors other than 1, any number that is a multiple of both 5 and 7 must be a multiple of $5\cdot7=35$. Thus, we want to find how many 2-digit integers are multiples of 35. The only two-digit multiples of 35 are 35 and 70, so our answer is $\boxed{2}$ integers.